Love story of Kari O'Connor
by 2cankeepasecretif1isdead
Summary: Brian in a desperate situation decides to call the one sister he ever had and the one he betrayed. Kari decides to help out for her future nephews sake but she found something she thought she would never find in Rio love. With everything that happens can Kari let go of her past?Do not own fast&furios.
1. Chapter 1

Brain stared at his phone and guilt took over him. He needed his sister help and looked towards Roman who walked over to him. Roman looked down at Brains phone and he couldnt believe who Brian was about to call. Kari O'Connor is Brains little sister who he had put in jail when she was 16. They have been estranged ever since. Brain sucked in a breathe and called the number.

Kari had just got finished her race and yet again she won another car. She smiled and skipped over Takashi and jump on him. He laughed and shook his head. Her long blonde hair with pink and blue highlights flowed down her back. She kissed Takashi's cheek leaving a purple kiss mark on his cheek. She smiled and jumped off of him. He phone began to ring and she pulled out her iphone. She furrowed her brow at the unknown USA number. She stepped away from Takashi her heels clicking as she walked. She answered it.

"Hello?" She said and the voice she heard next made her blood run cold.

"Hey Kari its me Brain." The voice on the other line said and Kari had anger course through her.

"What do you traitor? " kari snapped out in anger and he sighed.

"Look Kari I know I messed up I am sorry."

"Ha messed up is a understatement bro. Your betrayed me."

"Please Kari...if not for me your future nephew or niece?" When Brian said that she froze and sighed.

"Fine Brian for them send me the address." She said and hung up. She walked back over to Takashi and nodded for him to follow her."I need to go away for a bit. My brother needs me please." She said and Takashi asighed. Her knew he couldn't tell her no.

"Fine I will ship your cars to where you going." Takashi said and Kari smiled.

"Thanks I love ya." Kari said and she kissed him on the cheek. She then disappeared into the night much like Phantom rose she was.

The next day everyone gathered at the ware house and Brian shifted uncomfortable. He knew when she came it was all over and Rome knew it also. They both wanted and kept their eyes on the door. The sound of bike off in the distant was heard and everyone turned to see it pull up.

The girl took off her helmet and she stood at 5'3 long blonde hair with pink streaks. She had electric blue eyes and a slight tan. She had a amazing body and her skin tight leather jeans helped to show that off. She wore a belly chirt that was covered with mini leather crop jacket. She also had on 4 inch lace up boots.

"Holy hell Kari?" Rome said and Kari smiled.

"ROME!" She screamed and ran to him. She jumped up on him and Rome chuckled.

"Still hyperactive huh?"

"Damn straight ya know me and coffee."

"Ha I know surprised you came here for Brian."

"That bastard is still my brother." Kari said and jumped down.

"Guys let me introduce you to my little sister Kari." Brian said and everyone got wide eyed.

"Brian you have a sister?" Dominic asked and Brian sighed.

"Had a sister I haven't talked to this punk ass bitch sincebhe locked me up." Kari snarled out and Brian let the sadness show on his face. Everyone watched the exchange between the two with curiousity.

"Kari I had to. You were going down the wrong path damnit. Kari you killed someone! I had to cover it up for. You were going to be something in nightmares!" Brian said and Kari looked at feet.

"Lets drop it this isn't something I want to do right now. Tell me why the fuck i am here brian." Kari growled out and Brian started. Kari just nodded and excused herself.

Kari was outside and she withdrew a sword. She began to swish her sword around as she practiced aand she wasn't aware she had people watching her. She sliced metal pole in half and then used her sword to hoist herself up and over the sword. While in the air she fired off her gun which hit its mark and she landed gracefully on her feet.

"Holy hell I like her." Han said and Rome laughed.

"Be careful she is Brians little sister." Rome warned and Han laughed.

"For her I will take on Brian." Han said andnjust then Dominic walked up.

"Han she is Bria s sister which makes her my sister." Dominic warned and both men tensed up.

Later that Mai was up later and she noticed Kari sitting outside. So she waljed over to her and sat down next to her.

"Ya know Bria. Still cares about." Mai said and Kari laughed.

"No he doesn't now excuse me." Kari said and got then left. Mai sighed and she knew trying to get her to forgive Brian was a waste of time.

The next the guys left leaving Mai and Kari alone. Kari jumped up when she heard cars coming and she nodded for Mai to go in a back room so she did. Kari hid in shadows and she waited. When that person neared her spot she opulls the sword against their throats.

"Kari its Brian!" The voice said and Kari growled. She relased him and rhe team returned. They began to talk about the plan for the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

Kari sat on the railing and looked at the sky. She sighed and wondered why she was so stupid to come to her brothers aid. She shook her head and jumped down from the railing. She heard movement and she grabbed a knive out of her boots. She turned around and threw it where the noise came from. She heard connect with cement and she was high alert and she felt someone behind her. She turned around to kick the person and her foot was caught.

"You kinda lethal huh?" A voice said and Kari glared.

"Well lets put it this way Han...if you don't release my foot I will cut open you stomach and then rip your intestines out to play jump rope with." She snared and Han quickly released her. She smirked and smashed her fist into his face. "Touch me again and I promise you will regret it." She snapped and she turned to leave. Han sighed and her attitude made him like her more.

"Dude are you sadist or something?" Rome said as he walked up and Han shrugged.

"Honestly dude I don't know. Something about her attracts me. She doesn't care about what she does and frantically she is hot." Han said and stared off to where Kari disappeared to.

"Dude Brian gonna kill yo ass." Rome said and Han shrugged. He reall didn't care he wanted to try to pursue her even if it was a hopeless cause.

Days seemed to pass in a blurr and Brian's relationship with Kari seemed to worsen. He always seemed to insult her and she would blow up. She was at the point that she wanted to smack him and not to mention Han has been bugging her. Kari was always in a bad mood and she was beyond annoyed with these stupid guys. One day she slammed her sword right beside Han's face and told him to go screw a tree.

One morning Kari woke up and went to get dress. She wore a black mini crop jacket and underneath was a white belly shirt. She had on a short plaid mini skirt with chains on the side and fishnet stockings. Her converses seemed to put the whole outfit and she tied her hair up. She put on a necklace that had a dragon hanging from it and she put on pink ear rings that had beads on them then at the end was a star. She put on pink eye shadow and red lips. She smiled and walked over to meet her brother olus his idiotic friends.

As she entered the room everyone became quiet and they stared at her. Kari's eye twitched slightly and put arms over her chest. She narrowed her arms and everyone went back to what they were doing.

"Idiots. " She said and she sighed. She turned to leave but a hand was on her shoulder.

"Kari can we talk." Brian said and Kari turned around fast. She smacked his hand away and everyone turned to listen to them.

"No. I am here to help my unborn nephew. I dont want anything to do with you or did you not get the I hate you part? Stay the hell away from me. I want nothing to do with you and after this shit is over I never wanna see you again." Kari snapped and everyone froze.

"God stop being a bitch. The past is the past so grow the hell up! This is why all your precious friends left you! Stop holding onto to the past. Thats the past and this Is the future. I love you but god your such a bitch." Brian said and Kari glared. Her fist smashed into Brians face. Brian stumbled backward from the impact and guilt coursed through him.

"Fuck you! Your nothing but a stupid traitor!" She screamed and stormed out.

"Brian your an ass! Kari wait up!" Han said and ran after her.

Han ran up to Kari and boy did she look pissed. She had her hands clenched into fists and her nails dug into her skin. Han got wide wide eyed when he saw blood dripping from her hand and he grabbed her hand. Kari flinched and directed a glare at him.

"What do you think your doing?" Kari snapped and Han sighed.

"I understand your mad Kari but your hurting yourself. " Han said and managed to open her hand. "See look your bleeding." Han said and Kari blinked. She looked down at her hand and the heat rushed to her cheeks.

"Thanks. I didn't know I was so careless." Kari admitted and Han laughed.

"Don't worry about it wanna grab some coffee?" Han asked and Kari nodded.

Han lead her to a small cafe and they sat down. Kari order her coffee and so did Han. He couldn't take his eyes off of her and her figure seemed to shine in the light. She sure was gorgeous and he knew he loved her the first time he saw her.

"Hey Han your staring." Kari said and Han smiled.

"So what's wrong with staring at such a pretty girl?" Han said and Kari's face redden. BA-BUMP! BA-DUMP! BA-BUMP! BA-BUMP! That comment caused her heart to race slightly and she was struck speechless. She turned her head to the side to look away and she bit her lip. "Kari?"Han said and Kari still looked at the street. "Kari please look at me." Han said and Kari turned to face him. Her sleeve was infront of her face hiding her blush.

"Y...y...y...yes?" Kari stuttered out and Han chuckled.

"You know thats quite cute." Han said and Kari's blushed deepened. She has been so happy when she saw the coffee arrived. She quickly picked it up and basically hid behind it.

They sat in silence as they drank their coffee and Kari felt so embarrassed. Han made her very nervous and she didn't understand why. They just meet and yet he made her nervous. She didn't understand and casted a quick look at Han who smiled when he saw her look at him. Kari quickly finished her coffee and stood up.

"Let me pay and lets...ummmmm...return?" She said and Han sighed then nodded Kari went to pay and they walked out. The streets became very crowded and Kari didn't liking being shoved. She couldn't fight back because little kids were around and she looked at Han. She quickly grabbed the back of his hoodie and he turned around.

"Kari?" Han said and Kari was looking at her feet.

"Ummm...can I hold your hoodie as we walk?" She asked in a small voice and Han nodded. BA-BUMP! BA-BUMP! BA-BUMP! BA-BUMP! BA-BUMP! When she did that both of their hearts started to race. Han began walking and Kari kept a firm grip on his hoodie. Unknown to her Han's face was slightly red and before long they arrived at hideout. Kari quickly let go and shock her head. "S...s...sorry!" Kari stuttered and ran inside. Han blinked and smiled as he followed after her.

"Hey Han what happened?" Brian asked as he watched his sister being hyper active.

"Brian its none of your concern." Han said and walked away leaving a very shocked Brian. Kari quickly reverted back to herself and she treated Han the same. She seemed to be easily annoyed by him and then...

The cute side of Kari came out :P


	3. Chapter 3

She seemed easily annoyed by him and then she kind of just vanished one day. No one knew where she went to but she was gone for nearly 4 hours and when she came back she had scratches all over her face. Brain was deeply concerned so he rushed over to her and she just brushed him off. Han felt pity for Brian so he chased after the smaller blonde and she stop then turned around. Her face looked void of all emotions and this surprised him. Normally she looked annoyed anything but this she just looked void. Like nothing was there no anger or anything. Just emptiness and this concerned Han.

Early that day

Kari got a message from a old friend of hers and they where in town. She thought why not and grabbed her stuff before make a quick escape. She hasn't seem them in a while and she missed them. So she made her way to town and she wonder what they would wanna say so badly and she felt someone behind. She didn't think she merely reacted and turned around real fast. She was about to punch them when she froze. She started laughing when she saw her olds friends face and boy did he look annoyed. He always got easily annoyed at how easily she would jump in for a fight and she smiled at him.

" Hey Lakota its been awhile huh?" Kari asked and she smiled up at him. Lakota looked down at her and smiled. He ruffed up her hair and she growled. God he still had that annoying habit and she hated it. She turned around and smacked his hand. "NOT THE HAIR!" She screamed and he merely laughed.

"Lakota stop picking on her you know she got a temper." A female voice said and Kari turned around. There stood her best friend, Alexis and she didn't hesitate she ran to her friend. She wrapped her arms around her and boy did she miss her friends. They haven't seen each in years and it was nice to see them and so all she did was smile. "We wanted to offer you a job. Some guy is welling to pay top dollar to have us protect his money." She said and Kari had a bad feeling about this.

"Who?" Kari asked and prayed it wasn't the people they where gonna rob. Both of them looked at each at the same time said the one name that made her feel sick. She backed away from them and knew they would be forced to fight each other very soon. "I can't. I am sorry Lakota and Alexis." She said and looked off to the side. Her heart was being turn apart and her friends looked at her.

"Why?" Lakota asked and KAri could never hid anything from them. She turned to them and her eyes looked lifeless. She felt so numb right now and she could only just stare at them. "Damnit Kari don't tell me your..." He stated and all Kari did was nod. She watched as surprise and then hatred crossed their faces. She knew this wouldn't end well and she drew her swords.

"So this is how its gonna be huh?" Alexis spat out angrily and she had her sword out also. "Your going to go through with it. THen I guess we are enemies huh?" She said and she ran at her.

All that could be heard was the clashing of metal and the force knocked Kari back a bit. She wouldn't let them interfere and she was thinking of her nephew/nieces future. So compared to these people they meant nothing. Bury your heart Kari and do what needs to be done. She thought to herself and she head butted Alexis. She stumbled back and Kari to this opportunity to dug. She used her feet to swipe Alexis's feet out from under her causing her to fall on her ass. she slammed her heel into Alexis's arm only to have her scream.

Kari spotted Lakota running at her and she jumped back. She raised her foot to kick but he caught it and tossed her off to the side. She didn't scream but grunted when she collided with a fruit stand. She fell onto it and little pieces of wood cut her face. She shook it off and stood up. God her whole body was hurting but she wouldn't let them interfere with her getting what she needed. She ran at them again and Alexis had managed to get up only to have Kari stabbed her. She felt sick at out easily that knifed slipped in her like butter and she looked at Alexis with emotionless eyes. She pulled the sword out fast. Alexis looked at her with wide eyes before she began to fall to the ground and Lakota caught her before she hit the ground.

"This is my warning stay away from this job or next time the blood on this sword will be yours old friend." Kari said and seathed her sword and turned around. She merged into the crowd that had gathered and she made her way back to her hideout. The felt nothing at all no remorse, no anger nothing and she couldn't understand why. She just kept walking and she finally made it back. She ended up wondering aimlessly before she finally got back.

She walked in and of course her brother tried to ask her if she was ok. She just shook him off and headed back to where her room was at. She walked in and she felt someone had followed her so she turned around. There stood Han with concern on his face and she stared at him with lifeless dead eyes.

"Kari?" Han asked and something in her snapped. She just fell to her knees and the tears finally came. Han was at her side in seconds and he looked at her. "Kari? Kari what happened? Kari look at me!" Han said and grabbed her face. He made her look at her and tears where falling aimlessly from her face. "What happened?" He asked and she sniffled. She threw herself at him and wrapped her arms around his torso. She just kept crying and he rubbed her back as she cried. "Its ok calm down." Is all he said and he didn't know why but he had really fallen in love with Kari.


End file.
